Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 1$. $5$ $a$ $^2 + 9$ $b$ $ + 5$
Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $1$ for ${b}$ $ = 5{(8)}^2 + 9{(1)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(64) + 9{(1)} + 5 $ $ = 320 + 9 + 5 $ $ = 334$